Lasting love
by Princess Mina
Summary: i took the charters of Ziods and just changed the setting and the plot line. bit and lena becoming a couple and haryy...well the same old guy. R&R...enjoy
1. The beginning

Ok, Well, this is a story about a love and how people are trying to tear it apart. I based this on my own relatioship. Enjoy.. And R&R  
  
She sat in a tree house (in the tree) in his backyard, waiting for him to come. He had made her promise to meet him there so he could talk to her.  
  
"What does he want? Theirs nothing to talk about.. Unless?" Lena pondered.  
  
Bit walked onto the back porch and looked up at the tree house. With a smile he walked over to the tree. He was still in his school uniform.  
  
"Lena? Are you up there?" he asked.  
  
Lena looked over the edge, "what do you think?"  
  
Bit chuckled, and climbed up into the tree house, "sorry to keep you waiting so long"  
  
"It's ok, really. It's peaceful here. No little brothers to pester you"  
  
"Oh, well, guess your right."  
  
"Now." Lena looked over at him, " what did you want to talk about?"  
  
"Huh? Oh yea.guess I forgot myself" Bit chuckled.  
  
"Uh huh. You always forget something"  
  
"Well, I wanted to ask you something?"  
  
"Yea? And what is it?"  
  
"Well" Bit heisted.  
  
"Out with it.I don't have all day." Lena said.  
  
"Well, will you go to the dance with me.the one at my school?"  
  
"Oh.. It that what you wanted to ask?"  
  
"Yea.toke forever to ask you but.will you?  
  
"Well, when is it?"  
  
"This Saturday. Is that a problem?"  
  
"No! Just I have to work that day."  
  
"It's at 7:30. When do you get home?"  
  
"Seven. That would leave me thirty minutes to get ready and get there."  
  
"Well, if you can't make it maybe we could go do something else together"  
  
"This isn't just about a dance, is it?"  
  
"Huh? No"  
  
"Then what do you want to ask me really?"  
  
" Well, I was wounding if maybe you go out with me?"  
  
"Oh, if that's all should had just asked."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Then will you?"  
  
Lena nodded. Bit jumped up.  
  
"Really? You will?" Bit said in a blur  
  
"Yes! I will. Now stop jumping or you'll fall though and break your leg or something" Lena giggled  
  
Bit stood there in shock. He was so happy. Lena stood up and looked at him funny.  
  
"Are you ok?" she asked.  
  
Bit shook his head, "yea.. Just over whelmed."  
  
Lena giggled, "your so silly, you know that right?"  
  
"Of course I know that. When did you get that though you pretty little head?"  
  
"Well, were awake now, aren't we?"  
  
"Yea sorry"  
  
Lena climbed out of the tree. Bit smiled and followed.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow?" Bit asked  
  
"Sure. Where should we meet?"  
  
"How about your house?"  
  
"Works for me. See you then." Lena said and walked out the back gate and headed home.  
  
Bit sighed, " this is a dream come true" and walked back to the house, "a dream come true."  
  
Well? That's chapter one. Like..i hope. Plz r&r 


	2. the start of love

Chapter two hitting you now.  
  
Later that night, Bit sat at his desk, doing homework. He sighed and stared out his window. Looking down at the phone, he knew it was to later to call Lena up, but he wanted to hear her voice. Without a second though, he picked up the phone a dialed Lena's number.  
  
"Hello?" Lena said after she picked up the phone, in a sleepy voice.  
  
"Oh, did I wake you Lena?" bit asked.  
  
"No.I just finished my homework"  
  
"Oh, sorry to call so later but."  
  
"But what? Is there something wrong?"  
  
Bit though for a moment, "uh, no just needed some help on my algebra."  
  
"Oh, ok. Whats the problem"  
  
" Uh, oops"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't have to do it" bit laughed.  
  
"So you called just to talk right" Lena giggled.  
  
"Yea.sorry."  
  
"It's alright."  
  
"To bad you cant go to the dance this Saturday with me"  
  
"That can be changed. My boss called and said that the place is being clean, from top to bottom, so it's closed Saturday."  
  
"Are you going to come then?" bit asked  
  
"Of course, I'll come with you" Lena said.  
  
"Alright." Bit looked over at the clock; " I better let you go. It's getting late."  
  
"Yes it" Lena, said, "good night."  
  
"Night Lena.. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
Lena hung up the phone, leaving bit hanging. After a while bit set the phone back on the hook, and smiled.  
  
"This must be my day." Bit said as he walked over to his bed.  
  
He climbed into bed, and sighed. Closing his eyes he went to sleep, thinking of Lena.  
  
The next morning, bit's alarm clock went off. Bit jumped out of bed and got ready for school.  
  
"Bit.. Are you awake yet?" bit's mother called up the steps.  
  
"Yea" bit called back.  
  
Bit ran down the steps, grabbing his bag on his way out the door. He ran toward Lena. Turning the corner to Lena's street he saw Lena's class mates. The bigger one had a crush on Lena and always acted like they were together. Bit slowly walked up to Lena's front porch.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing" harry yelled from the gate.  
  
"I'm here to get Lena. Got a problem with that?" Bit said nicely  
  
"Yea, I do. Because Lena is my girl."  
  
"When will you get over it Harry" Lena said stepping out the door, "I don't like you and I never will. Plus I have a boy friend who know who to treat a lady right."  
  
"Lena? Who? I'll show you he will just mess you up," Harry yelled  
  
"Bit. Now, I'll see you later harry" Lena smiled.  
  
Harry turns away and walked to school with his gang. Lena walks up to bit and smiled, in her sweet way.  
  
"Your going to get me killed, Lena" Bit laughed.  
  
"No, harry won't kill you. If he knows better he won't dare" Lena giggled.  
  
Bit and Lena walked down the street. Lena's school was the closest to their house, so bit would walk her there and be there to walk home with her.  
  
"Bit, if you run into harry on the way to school, just walk on. Harry will try to scare you. I don't want any trouble." Lena said as they stopped in front of her school.  
  
"Trust me Lena, I won't dream of stopping for him. I'll see you after school.right" bit smiled.  
  
"No.I have to stay after. I'm working in the library"  
  
"Oh, maybe I'll stop by and see if you need any help"  
  
"That would be great. We could always use some help from anyone."  
  
Bit nodded, "then I'll see you at three then"  
  
"Ok, see you then" Lena kissed bit on the cheek.  
  
Harry was watching from a distance, and from the look on his face, he wasn't happy "What does that little punk have that I don't" Harry thought to himself.  
  
Lena walked away, leaving bit. Bit watches Lena walk up to the doors, then took off running. Like he did everyday, he ran to school, just barely making it on time. He lied to Lena saying he was always on time and he was just out of breath by the time he got there. He ran thought the halls of his school and stopped in front of his classroom. Taking a deep breath, he walked in. The bell rung right as he walked in.  
  
"Well, bit, you made it on time like always." Mr. Rankness said.  
  
Bit walked to his sit and sat down. "School, oh boy." He thought. Plz. R&R 


End file.
